


So please excuse me if I stumbled just a bit trying to say what's on my mind

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: I may have finally found my dream come true [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Jon is injured on a mission trying to root out some Bolton loyalists and outlaws. Sansa visits him in his chambers to tend to his wounds.Jon is a bit irritable after being cooped up for so long, and Sansa is still recovering from the shock of almost losing him.Confessions happen.Written for Day 14 of 31 Days of Jonsa - Bandaging wounds





	So please excuse me if I stumbled just a bit trying to say what's on my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies/gifts).



> Just a little thank you for all your lovely comments!

Jon had been unconscious when they carried him in, and the wound on his shoulder had already started festering. Sam had cleaned it with boiling wine and applied a poultice of bread mould.

Sansa had stayed by his bedside, as long as she wasn't needed elsewhere, hardly seeing her own bed.

He was awake now, but still on bedrest, which made him far from pleasant company, and his wound was healing nicely.

He was perched on the edge of the bed, and Sansa was unwinding the bandage from his shoulder. She tutted when she saw the gash. It was looking a lot better, but the skin around it was still tinged purple, green and yellow.

He'd been lucky he'd been able to parry his attacker, slowing down the impact so the axe had only bruised and cut him instead of splintering his shoulder, but just thinking about the possibility made her feel sick to her stomach.

She turned around to reach for the ointment and tried to keep her eyes on his shoulder, instead of letting them wander to the hard planes of his chest and stomach or the pale skin covering the muscles of his arms.

A low hiss escaped from his lips as she rubbed the ointment into his shoulder, making her glance up. "It still stings," he grunted.

 _Serves you right._ The thought came to her unbidden. At times the anger flared up and she couldn't help but aim it at him. She'd come so close to losing him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

She shook her head, picking up a cloth to wipe her hands. "I was just concentrating, is all."

He exhaled heavily through his nose. "I could hear you thinking, Sansa."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine! I wish you hadn't gone!"

"See, that wasn't that difficult, was it?" He sighed. "So after all this time, you're still questioning my decisions."

"No, I'm not!" she bit back, balling her fists by her sides.

"But you are!" he insisted, nostrils flaring. "Before you kept scolding me for wanting to go myself and now you're still whining about it!"

"Whining about it? Scolding you?" she huffed in disbelief. 

"Aye, scolding me!"

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?" she threw back. "Look at you!"

"Is that what you want me to say?" he asked, flipping back onto the bed, hissing as his shoulder hit the mattress. "Is that what this is about? You being right?"

"No, of course not!" 

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to lose you, you idiot!" she cried out.

He turned his head, blinking. "What?"

"Yes, Jon! I'm afraid of losing you, because I love you! I'm in love with my husband who still thinks I'm a stupid little girl who does nothing but whine all the time!"

She turned away from him, hugging her arms as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Sansa," he called out. "I don't think you're a stupid little girl. And I didn't mean it when I said you were whining, not really."

She didn't move, pursing her lips so hard it almost hurt.

"Sansa, please look at me."

Something in his voice made her turn around, but she couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," she started rambling. "I know I'm a fool. I don't expect you to return my feelings. I'll just leave you alone now."

"Sansa," he called out again.

Finally, she looked up.

He scooted over to the middle of the bed and patted the free space next to him. She hesitated, but climbed up on the bed, and he took her hand, making her stomach flutter, despite the embarassment and anger she still felt.

He licked his lips, eyebrow knitting together. "When that axe hit me... At first there was only pain, but then, when I started coming back to my senses, I realized where I was and what had happened, I was afraid. I couldn't tell how bad the wound actually was, and I knew there was a chance I would..."

"You were afraid you'd die?" she asked, frowning at him.

"No, not really, not anymore." He sighed, shaking his head. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"Oh," she said, her cheeks heating up.

He laced their fingers together. "So what I'm trying to say... I'm in love with my wife. Does that make me a fool? Perhaps, for not telling you before."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered when she saw him staring. "This doesn't seem real. I couldn't even allow myself to hope and now..." She kept shaking her head, smiling at him through her tears.

"Stop apologizing," he said softly, holding her gaze. 

She reached out to brush the curls from his forehead, letting her fingers linger on his temple, brushing them over his cheekbone and then walking them down his jaw to scratch his beard. His eyes fluttered closed under her touch. 

She lifted her hand to run a finger over the scar over his eyes. She lowered it again, to trace the shape of his lips with two fingers. His eyes flew open and his grip on her hand tightened. Her hand returned to the side of his face, brushing back more curls.

She swallowed and leaned in, gathering her courage to press a light kiss to his lips. Their plump softness felt different against her own lips than it had on her skin. She moved her mouth against his, and soon he started responding.

His lips parted under hers and he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, gently, but still surprising her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, meeting hers.

Her fingers buried themselves into his hair, pulling of their own accord and she swallowed his groan, sliding her tongue against his. 

Her head was spinning and her tummy was reduced to a whirlwind of butterflies. She'd never been kissed like this before,  _she'd_ never kissed anyone, not truly, and it was better than she could have imagined. 

She pressed herself closer to his warm body, legs getting tangled in her skirts. She pulled her hand from his, tangling it into his hair as well. 

Jon curled his arm around her waist and grunted, startling her.

"Oh, Jon, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, releasing his mouth. "Your shoulder!"

His ears were tinged red and he averted his eyes. When they found hers again, she noted how dark they'd become.

He cleared his throat and let his eyes trail down her body, which was half-draped over his, and she realized the problem.

"We'll continue when I can use both of my arms again," he promised, his voice low and rough, and she felt heat flush her cheeks. 


End file.
